Forbidden
by Juelglow1234
Summary: "How do I describe this feeling? Pure ecstasy? Blissful serene? The experience of floating away from everything that hovers over me. Away to another plain with you, far away where we can be alone. Just the two of us in paradise. But in reality, I must come back, back to my senses and realization. Awakened to the truth of what's wrong, what's right and what I cannot have."


post/68610811613/for-aylee-she-always-felt-probably-the-most

I was once again jolted awake by my head once again hitting the edge of the window frame, I raised my hand and grimaced at the pain from my hand touching the tender spot. I then looked at Kenna, who was across from me while still rubbing the spot gently. She was fiddling with her necklace, apparently bored. She then saw me awake, and a huge smile came across her face, "aren't you excited, we haven't been inside French Court since we were young?" She asked excitedly. Sadly I could not share her enthusiasm; I was not looking forward to the gossip that seemed to almost hang over that place. "I guess, it'll be nice to see if it has changed at all or not," I shrugged. I then decided trying to settle down again would be futile, with how much the carriage was rocking back and forth it would make it impossible.

Time went by unbearably slow until finally, I could see the castle getting closer and closer. I was becoming more and more anxious to get out of the carriage to stretch my legs, after twelve long hours I was ready for a proper nap as well. Finally, we pulled up, I was the last one to exit the carriage after Greer, Lola, and Kenna and just as the man was helping me by lending his hand I saw a black wagon approach us, it was Mary. "There's Mary," I exclaimed, excited to see my good friend once again. As Mary exited her carriage she approached us with a wide grin on her face, we all bowed before her before we were all wrapped in a hug. We all separated when we heard the great horn being sound. The royal family began to exit the castle. First, it was King Henry and his mistress Diane de Poitiers then came the Queen wearing her signature red, she stood in front of Henry and Diane to show one strong message, she was in charge. Next came a handsome young man, his hair was darker and had fierce green eyes, and I was a little startled to see how much the king's mistress and he looked alike. Kenna immediately questioned Mary about the man, "is that Francis? He's gorgeous." "No, I know it isn't," Mary replied merely before stepped several feet in front of us to show status. Next across the field came another younger man and I immediately recognized him, this was Francis. He looked different, his eyes looked different, and he had grown more toned over the years, he seemed stronger. I snapped myself out of my thoughts by blinking and shaking my head a little.

He approached Mary with cautious steps, and there was an awkward silence between them, it was clear that Francis did not want to be here. The girls and I chuckled a little at there awkwardness to start a conversation and soon Mary was wrapped up in a meeting with the royal reception. By some chance, I met the bastards, and I sent a gentle smile in his direction which he returned, 'I already like him.' At least some people didn't seem entirely consumed by the gossip flowing through the air in Court. The Royals wrapped their conversation up, and Mary gestured to us with a soft smile to follow into the castle.

* * *

"Are all these dresses from Paris?" Kenna twirled as her dress followed suit. "Yes, every one of them!" Greer exclaimed cheerfully. I graced a light pink dress that hugged my curves, and I could say I looked good in it, I was proud to say I appreciated how my body looked I had slim legs and a flat stomach although the scars were still there from my past and I frowned at the reality. "Do you like your's Aylee?' I snapped out of my thoughts once again, and I looked to Greer who asked me with a slight frown. I smiled widely and answered cheerfully, "of course I do!"

"Hey, why don't we explore? I would like to see how much the castle has changed," I said, and I was already heading out the door with a smile on my face. I didn't want to dwell on the awkward silence that was present only moments ago. I didn't need or want to linger on those thoughts; those memories were even on some occasions they come to haunt me. I slowed my pace when walking up a broad staircase; my hand ran along the engravings in the wood, I smiled a little at the work of art. I have always had a love for art and music.

My eyes caught some light coming through a door; it was cracked open. I walked to the door, and I reached a hand out to open the door farther so I could walk into the room entirely. The room was filled with trunks and dust lingered heavily in the air, I started to climb over a chest to explore more of the room, but my foot got stuck between the doors of the truck. I wrapped one of the hands around my ankle while the other side kept me balanced by keeping firmly planted on the door frame. Though after some wrestling it still wouldn't come loose just when I was ready to call for help the doors gave and with a screech I feel into the trunk and dust filled my view. I gained my grounding back, and my hands waved in front of my face while coughing to clear my vision.

"Aylee?" "No, it's Leonardo da Vinci," I said sassily, and I immediately felt a helping hand guide me out of the cloud of dust till I could finally see again. I turned around to say thank you for saving me from being suffocating by dust. Until a truly surprising face met me, it was Francis! I stumbled over my words, so I settled on, "thanks for saving from being suffocated by dust." I was met with a hearty laugh I was thrown off at how much I enjoyed hearing it. "You're welcome; I thought I heard a banshee scream," I squinted my eyes at him and lightly slapped his arm playfully, "I am a lady! I do not screech."

We held a playful, gentle gaze until a bright light kept shining in my eye. I turned my head in the direction of the light, and the door across the room caught my attention. Genuine curiosity overcame me, and I began heading in the direction of the light. I heard Francis trying to catch his footing as he attempted to stop me from entering the room. When I came into the room, I was surprised to find multiple swords; some finished others were not. I felt a small smile creep onto my face; this was a hobby of his. "You make swords?" I asked genuinely surprised. "Yes," his words had an edge to it, as if waiting to receive a lecture, "I just feel that every king should have some talent, something that can't be taken from him." He leaned on the table and lowered his head in almost what looked like shame, and I felt saddened by the fact he felt this way, that because of his reputation as the future king in the line of the throne he cannot follow one of his greatest passions.

"You know, I taught myself how to play the piano," I said while lightly touching one of the swords and I felt his curious gaze on me, "it is one of my greatest passions; ever since I was little. But my mother thought it was too sensual of an instrument, so she forbid me from learning how to play from instructors, so I taught myself." I relived the good memories of when I was younger; it was one of my most significant achievements. I then shifted my eyes from the sword to Francis's gentle gaze but that gaze was bordering something else, I pushed down the fluttering in my stomach at what the gaze was implying. I shouldn't feel this way towards him he is an engaged man to my best friend none the less; he wouldn't have any interest in me.

I didn't realize that while caught up in my thoughts on self-doubt Francis moved to stand in front of me. I froze where I stood, and my heart was beating so loudly I thought it would burst out of my chest at any moment. He was so close that our breasts almost touched. His hands came up from his sides to hold my face in a gentle grasp, and I raised my hands in an attempt to push him away, to stop this madness but my courage failed me, my hands wrapped around his wrists gently as if to find some kind of grounding. He brought his face closer, and his lips met my forehead where he placed a kiss and heat flooded my body; my breathing was bordering the line of out of control, and I think he could hear it because I could feel a smile from his lips on my forehead.

I nearly jumped out of my skin in terror when a knock was sounded at the door, Francis held perfectly still while I turned my head toward the door, my grasp on his wrists tightening in both fear and agitation at both who it could be and that the perfect moment was ruined. I stepped away reluctantly from Francis and moved to the other side of the room, out of sight from the door. Francis opened the door, and I could tell it was Mary. I had to get out of here! I moved through the door I came in from and raced to the other door and raced down the staircase, all but running back to my room and making sure to lock my door behind me.

I pressed my back against the door and slid down it, my hands covered my face in astonishment at what had just happened. I nearly kissed Francis, the future king of France and the betrothed to my Queen. I have lost my mind! Though he seemed to willingly be a part of the moment, though Francis has a reputation of not only flirting but sleeping with women. I felt my stomach sink, and my heartache, I was nothing to him. I continued to tell myself that in hopes it would banish those beautiful moments from my mind.


End file.
